Fade Out
by detour59
Summary: A lovely day in adult Harry Potter's life takes a sudden turn when an unexpected visitor enters his life.


Thanks to Rowling for this universe.

* * *

It was grey all around Harry. Clouds of a darker shade filled the sky, only sparsely, yet the sun was invisible to his eyes no matter where he turned his head. As he looked around he saw a calm, silvery sea whose waves silently caressed him. He immediately thought of a lake and a sense of déjà vu took him over, but he couldn't remember ever being in such a lake.

Harry finally looked at himself and found out he was bereft of any clothes. He only had his glasses, which were as useful as sunglasses in a pitch-black night. The more he observed his surroundings, the less he was able to see – or even think. There was nothing to think about… or worry.

Then Harry woke up.

The first thing he saw was Ginny and her bright red hair splattered over his chest. She was comfortably snuggled up to him but she stirred as if sensing he had woken up.

"Hi there," said Harry.

"Five more minutes," answered Ginny, holding him tighter and burying her head to his chest as if to prevent every single disrespectful ray of light of the morning sun.

"Just enough time to wake you up in my favourite way," said Harry, as he placed his hand on her waist and pulled her to himself.

Ginny opened her eyes and smiled as she raised her leg to straddle him. "Fifteen more minutes."

Harry laughed and started kissing her, but the universe had other plans – the universe being their three children who were seemingly intent on not letting Harry and Ginny have a chance for a fourth one.

"Yes, we had so much fun with your hiding it James, give it back already!" said Albus resignedly.

"Come on Albus! It is literally the first week of the summer and you were studying Potions. It felt like someone had to intervene–"

Their youngest child Lily joined the quarrel too. "Yes, everybody knows that only acceptable practice during the summer is Quidditch and working on your hallway hexes, Albus."

"Exactly!" said James, laughing despite noticing the sarcasm in Lily's voice.

Noticing the calm of the morning was over, Harry and Ginny put on some clothes and made their way out of the bed to the downstairs.

"Okay stop it, people," said Ginny. "Potter family members are not hex-happy wizards and witches–" seeing the amused look on Harry's face, she smiled: "– at least not without a reason. James, give his book to Albus."

"Thanks, mum!" said Albus.

"Although, Albus, you can loosen up more during the summer," said Ginny. " I don't want you to burn out or get bored with your classes."

Albus nodded at his mother and left with James to retrieve his book. Harry once again marvelled at Ginny's ability to defuse situations like this. It was one of her many endearing qualities, qualities that unfortunately didn't include cooking. Harry started to prepare breakfast as Ginny and Lily moved to help him. Together they made quick work of it, they had started to eat in half an hour.

James broke the silence of the table. "Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, James."

"I have heard some rumours – some stories, I mean. They say… Some people say that – that your Invisibility Cloak has 2 equals, a powerful wand that Dumbledore had used and a stone that brings the dead back."

Harry was surprised, to say the least. Considering James' ability to hear things that weren't meant for his ears, which he clearly inherited from his father, he wasn't surprised James had heard some stories. He and Ginny had already told their children about the Hogwarts War in general, and James was a clever enough kid to try and fill some gaps in the story. No, it was the details about the hallows that surprised him. Harry could not think of too many people having such exact information. He replied to James before the memories overcame him.

"Firstly, it is your Invisibility Cloak, James – I mean all three of you. Secondly…" He thought about asking him where he heard the details but decided against it. "Secondly, we will have a talk about those stories when you are just a bit older, but you need to know that the stone doesn't really bring the dead back."

"So, they are real?" asked Albus, who also seemed excited now.

"Yes, they are real, and no, I don't have them," said Harry, guessing the question at the lips of his children. James looked resigned, but Harry had no doubt he would try to learn more about it. He wasn't concerned about their reception of his denial to divulge details, not at all. He was more concerned about what they would do to learn more, and come to think of it, from whom they had learned about the Hallows in the first place. He looked at Ginny, who seemed like she also shared his concerns. As their silent communication ensued, Harry noticed that weather had become more overcast, with much less sunlight compared to when they woke up. It looked like it would rain in an hour or two.

Harry suddenly found himself in his chair in the Auror Headquarters. _Wasn't I just eating breakfast?_ He must have been on autopilot since he left home until he arrived at the Ministry. He knew what would Moody say: _"Disability to remember your breakfast is the first step to recognize you have been under Imperius…"_

A voice from their door interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, Harry! Do you have a minute?"

It was the second most prominent redhead in Harry's life. "Only if it's not for the critique of our loss last week," he replied to Ron as he entered his office.

"I wouldn't think of it," Ron laughed. "I have firsthand knowledge of how you are after losing at Quidditch. No, it is about something else – I have a question regarding the Hallows."

_Hallows?_ thought Harry. _What are the chances?_

"So, you see, we were reminiscing the old days with Hermione the other day, and she was adamant that we should have hidden the stone better–"

"Really?" said Harry, incredulously. "Ron, we have gone over this multiple times in the past – the stone is as safe as it could be at its current location." He stopped for a moment after seeing no reaction from Ron. "Ron, have you recently talked to James about the Hallows?"

"Uh, no?" said Ron, seeming confused. "Why would I?"

"Nothing," said Harry. "It's just that… He was also curious about the Hallows, as recent as this morning, in fact."

"And you totally jumped to the conclusion and thought I told him," Ron cut him off. Harry felt like he had seen a flicker of anger on his friend's face. Before he could tell Ron he wasn't blaming him, though, a deafening sound of thunder made both of them jump. Harry quickly jumped from his seat to check out the rest of the office and was extremely confused. Every single thing in his office, every furniture, even the parchment on the desk had turned to a dull, grey colour. His image was getting blurred, even though he didn't feel anything in his eyes. _Is it something medical?_ he thought. _Am I poisoned?_ He exited his office to see other people, but he couldn't believe his eyes.

People weren't there, any of them. The headquarters, in all its greyness, was quickly disintegrating in front of his eyes. Harry was shocked to his core. _What is happening?_ he kept asking himself but no answers did come to his mind.

Then Harry woke up.

_Where am I?_ he wondered. He didn't know where he was, or what time it was. Even after his eyes adjusted to the surroundings, he couldn't make out any clues to comprehend his situation. He tried to reach for his wand, which was futile – he was tied to his bed. "Hey, who is there?" he yelled. "What is this?"

"Ah, I see our golden boy has woken up."

The voice was eerily familiar to Harry, still, he had to think for a few seconds to associate it with a name. It just couldn't be. _There is no way… _Harry thought.

"Lockhart?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. Still, the name is correct, Harry! Congratulations!"

"How the hell are you here?" said Harry. "Did you escape from St. Mungo's?" He chose not to mention all those titles were rescinded after Lockhart was exposed as a fraud.

"Escape? No," said Lockhart. He slowly came to light and Harry was able to see his face. His face was thinner, and his hair had lost its flamboyance – but the time in the hospital hadn't done anything to his smile. "I am just taking a break. You see, when you are 'normal' enough, things start to go your way," Lockhart has continued as his smile became more of a grin.

"I don't think tying people to a bed is normal," said Harry. He still didn't know what this was, but he was sure Lockhart wasn't 'normal". He had to gain time until he knew what to do.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be aware of the intricacies of S&M," Lockhart answered, clearly not taking him seriously.

"What are you trying to do here?" Harry asked, not having anything else to ask.

"Potter, I know you are trying to stall," said Lockhart. "It won't work. But I might as well explain what I am trying to achieve, just to see your reaction."

These words gave Harry a chill down his spine, but he chose not to say a word.

"You see, my acting skills came in handy once more, Harry. I knew that if I let the Healers notice I was back to my old self, I would be in Azkaban. I continued to be as clueless as before and planned how I could get out. Claiming I needed fresh air, I convinced a Healer to take me on a trip. Too bad she had an… accident. I took her wand. Then… I wanted revenge, Harry."

Lockhart had now started to pace up and down the room, only occasionally looking at Harry.

"I had to talk to very unpleasant people," said Lockhart. "Finally I have learned about your schedule and when you were alone. Knockturn Alley is a very good source of information Harry, even for things you weren't looking for. Hallows this, Hallows that… I was intrigued. I thought to myself, why stop at taking revenge when I could get much more? I researched Hallows in the meantime. Then, yesterday I was able to capture you," Lockhart added with glee after seeing the confusion on Harry's face. "I bet you are thinking about why you don't remember the last two days. You forget my speciality. God, how satisfying it felt to see your blank, obliviated face, you can't imagine."

Harry tried harder to get rid of his ties, tried to summon his wand under his breath. Nothing happened.

"So here we are," said Lockhart. "I knew my wand skills weren't enough to make you talk. But I had a little help. I have written to McGonagall as one of her best students, asked to borrow a Pensieve for a study. My social skills were once again helpful, Harry. She didn't even check with the student!" Lockhart laughed. "I have also bought a cute little potion called Draught of Desire. It helps you daydream whatever you want, you can use it with another person, and you can even manipulate it! I don't think it should be sold so cheap and so publicly, but who I am to argue?"

Harry didn't like where this was going, not at all.

"Are you able to see where I am going?" said Lockhart. "No? I fed you the potion. Using the potion and the Pensieve, I am able to manipulate your dream. That sweat dream of yours? It was really touching, Harry."

"So it was you!" said Harry. "James, Ron, asking about the Hallows…"

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" said Lockhart. "Though, for a person who made a living on getting private information from other people, I was a little bit hasty. Rusty after all those years in the hospital, I guess. I should and could have been more subtle. Thankfully, we have time for a repeat performance, and I have the advantage of remembering my errors in our first run… Unlike you," he added, brandishing his wand.

"_Obliviate."_

It was grey all around Harry. The more he observed his surroundings, the less he was able to see – or even think. There was nothing to think about… or worry.


End file.
